


Oh Captain, My Captain

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude Giroux was just named captain of the Flyers. He seemed excited about it on the outside, but he was terrified on the inside. Maybe a little "talk" with Danny would help calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Captain Claude. I mean I had to write one with him and Danny together. The situation just called for it

“Oh Captain, my Captain.” Hartnell repeated for what seemed like the 100th time that night. Claude had just been named the captain of the Flyers a few hours ago. Everyone knew it was going to happen. But that didn’t stop them from celebrating. It had been decided that there was to be a party at Danny’s house.

“I swear if you say that one more time, I’ll hurt you.” Scott laughed at Claude’s threat and pushed him on the shoulder.

“You love it, don’t deny it. But seriously man congratulations! I mean we all knew it was gonna happen but that’s still awesome for you.” He was right. Claude was definitely enjoying being able to be called the captain. When he first saw the jersey with the “C” on it, he nearly lost it. He had to close his eyes and breathe for a few moments before being able to handle the media. And trust me, he barely got through that alive.

“Thanks Hartsy, it just feels so surreal. Like I knew it was most likely gonna happen but it’s still pretty weird to know that Prongs isn’t gonna be back.” Claude glanced over to see Chris talking with Danny and Kimmo. He glanced up and gave Claude a smile and a thumbs up. Chris had talked to Claude after he was named captain. It was kind of like a passing of the torch so to speak.

“I know what you mean, but enough with the sappy stuff. Time to get some more drinks!” Claude laughed as Hartnell left to go fetch some more beer. Claude started to walk towards the couch until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could just tell by the grip who it was. He turned and was met with the brown eyes of Danny. His head cocked to the side, motioning for the two to talk in the other room. Claude followed as Danny led him by the hand to the rec room, far enough away from the living room where no one could see them. Once they were out of sight, Danny leaned in to place a kiss on Claude’s lips.

“I’ve wanted to do that since they named you captain. You know how hard it was to see you up there and not just want to attack you?” Claude chuckled before he brought Danny in for another kiss. They continued like this for a few minutes before Danny pulled away. “But seriously, you know you’re like the perfect person to be captain. They couldn’t have chosen any one better to replace Prongs. I mean you know how I feel about you so it’s obvious that I think you were the right choice.” Claude shyly smiled at Danny’s words. It really warmed his heart to hear those words come from him.

“Thanks Danny, I really appreciate hearing those words come from you. If it means anything, I really only cared what you had to say about me being captain. I honestly didn’t care what anyone had to say. I know that sounds mean but you mean a lot more to me than anyone else so I really care about what you say.” It was Danny’s turn to smile as he pulled Claude in for a sweet, soft kiss.

* * *

 

Practice the next day was no different than any other. The guys didn’t treat Claude any differently. They still joked and ribbed him about his hair in the locker room. He wasn’t given any special treatment from the coaches. He still had to do the same drills as anyone else. The only thing that really changed for him was knowing that he was the captain. Knowing that the younger guys looked up to him for guidance. Knowing that there would be more focus on him that ever. Knowing that if he screwed up, people would question the decision of making him captain. And that is what scared him the most. Danny must have known something was up because before Claude could blink, Danny was next to him by the boards looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“Is everything alright?” Claude looked around before speaking.

“Not here, I’ll talk to you about it later.” Claude skated away as Danny longingly looked on. He couldn’t help but look over at Claude every few minutes for the rest of practice. He really hated seeing Claude act the way he was. Something was really bothering him and Danny wanted to know so he could help him out.

 

Danny waited for Claude to finish with the media after practice. They were still asking him questions about being captain. But today, Danny could see something flash in his eyes when he answered those questions. He still gave the generic answers about being honored and how he would do his best to represent the team but his voice didn’t have the same tone it did yesterday. Whatever was wrong with Claude had something to do with him being captain. But what could be the problem? And that was when it hit him. Claude looked excited on the outside, but on the inside he was probably terrified. Danny remembered that feeling from when he was named captain in Buffalo. After a few minutes Claude finished up with the reporters and walked over to Danny.

“Do you mind if I talk to you now? There are some things I just need to get off my chest.” By now there was no one left in the locker room so Danny placed his hand on Claude’s cheek, softly stroking the skin there.

“I think I get what is going on, I had the same feelings when I was in Buffalo. It’s a lot to get adjusted to and with the shortened season you have less time to get used to everything.” Claude looked at Danny with surprise in his eyes.

“How did you know?” Danny smiled as he continued to stroke Claude’s cheek.

“I could tell by the way you were answering the questions about being captain. You just had this look that said something was wrong every time they brought up a question about being captain. I know you Claude and I can tell when something is wrong. Your eyes give everything away, at least to me.” A sad smile appeared on Claude’s face.

“I’m just afraid that I’m gonna screw everything up and they’ll regret making me captain. I just want to be the kind of captain that you guys deserve. And it scares me that they’ll be watching my every move even closer now just to make sure I don’t mess up.” Danny pulled Claude into his arms and ran his hand up and down his back. He let Claude breathe for a few minutes before pulling back, keeping his hands around his waist.

“You are gonna do just fine, I know you are. They wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t the perfect person for the job. I know you can do this.” This time a true smile came onto Claude’s face.

“How come you always know what to say to make me feel better?”

“I think I’ve known you long enough to figure out how you cheer you up. And it probably helps that I honestly feel like you have nothing to worry about here. You know Kimmo, Hartsy, and I have your back. So does the rest of the team for that matter. We are all here for you no matter what happens. But you have to believe in yourself first and I know you can do that.” That was all it took for Claude to shove Danny up against a locker and hurriedly attach his lips to his. They continued to makeout for a while. Claude ran his hands all over Danny’s body, enticing the older man to release loud moans, luckily everyone else was gone. Danny then decided to do the one thing that he knew would make Claude beg for more. First he flipped their positions so Claude’s back was against the locker. He then released his lips from Claude’s and trailed them along his collarbone, getting the exact reaction he was looking for. A strangled moan fell from Claude’s mouth as Danny continued to nibble across his collarbone and behind his ear. Another moan came out of Claude’s mouth when Danny’s hand grabbed at the bulge in his pants.

“Danny... oh s'il vous plaît...ne me taquiner, I need you.” Danny loved when Claude would speak French to him. It was usually when they were doing this. He made quick work of Claude’s pants and boxers before getting on his knees in front of Claude.

“Just tell me what you want me to do.” Claude could feel Danny’s breath across his growing erection and that just turned him on ever more.

“Please Danny...you know what I want.” Claude struggled to get his words out. But Danny didn’t listen, he just kept his eyes on Claude. “I just want you to put your mouth...” The rest came out as a loud, strangled moan as Danny’s mouth attached itself to Claude’s dick. “Oh mon dieu, ça sent si bon.” Danny’s mouth worked quickly up and down the shaft of his dick, uncontrollable moans coming from Claude.

“You like that, don’t you? You love it when I do this to you” Danny never normally talked dirty to Claude but when he did, it took everything in Claude’s body to not come on the spot. Claude couldn’t help but yank Danny up so he could kiss him hungrily. Danny took his hand to continue his work on Claude’s rock hard dick. He could tell that Claude was close by the way he was shaking. Danny was taken by surprise when he felt a hand reach inside his pants and grab onto his dick. “Oh god, Claude...”

“You didn’t think I was gonna leave you hanging.” Danny’s head fell onto Claude’s shoulder as Claude placed hurried, uncoordinated strokes on his dick. It was almost as if Claude was trying to get Danny to the same place he was at. Like he was waiting for Danny. And that just made Danny release even more moans. His hand continued his strokes on Claude at the same pace as Claude was doing to him. Danny could feel the pressure begin to build.

“Claude...it’s...I’m.” Danny couldn’t seem to find the right words.

“Just wait for me, I’m almost there.” It’s took all of Danny’s willpower to try and wait. His hand went even faster on Claude, trying to get him there at the same time. Claude thrust his hips up against Danny’s pelvis and that was all it took for both men to release extremely loud moans. Danny could feel Claude shooting out on his hand and couldn’t help but follow at the same time.

“Oh mon dieu...Oh mon dieu.” Claude’s hand was still quick on Danny’s dick as he milked him through his orgasm, which he had to say was one of the best he’s ever had. Claude slumped back against the locker while Danny practically fell on top of him. They both waited to regain their breath again before moving.

“Well if I knew that was gonna happen when I became captain, I would’ve told you my feelings before.” Danny chuckled before lightly pushing on Claude’s chest. He walked over towards the showers to get some towels to clean them both up. As he turned around, he was pushed back against the shower wall and felt a pair of lips attack his. Looks like Claude wasn’t quite done yet. He let Claude control the kiss, pretty much just let Claude have his way with him. After a few minutes, Claude pulled away and rested his forehead against Danny’s. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m not complaining here.” Claude laughed and then let out a sigh. “You good, captain?” Claude couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m just perfect right here with you.”


End file.
